The variable valve actuation device as described in Patent Document 1 is known.
The disclosed variable valve actuation device includes a phase changing mechanism that changes the valve timing of an intake valve, a phase restricting mechanism that fixes the valve timing at a specific phase, and a hydraulic pressure control valve that changes the operating states of the phase changing mechanism and the phase restricting mechanism.